


Mad About You

by flareonfury



Series: first words spoken (can open a heart) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e06 Red Faced, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: Takes place during episode 6 "Red Faced" and is a Soulmates - First Words AU for Kara/Maxwell.Kara is dealing with an anger that had deeper meaning than she thinks along with her fight against Red Tornado. Maxwell, however, is trying to get some work done... without thinking about Supergirl, unsuccessfully.





	Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this has taken sooo long! Motivation for writing has been very fleeting and nearly non-existent this year. I had parts of this written and I do want to finish this series so I kinda started pushing past the writer's block this past week and started writing for it again. 
> 
> Most of the dialogue you may be familiar with is part of the Supergirl episode of "Red Faced", mostly thanks to subtitles. As I stated before, I want to stay as close to canon as I can, but with a few mix-ups, of course.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of these characters.

"You know, I once told you, there are people out there who fear your cousin. It's not because he has god-like powers. It's because of what he might do to them if he ever lost his temper." Hank walks away from her as she scoffs at him in return. Turning away from him she leaned down on the desk.

They were going to run over kids! It would have been a massacre if she hadn't stopped those two men. She doesn't understand how Hank could be reacting like this! It's not her fault she had to stop that man from punching her. Maybe she took it too far with her strength, but she reacted to the situation - she hadn't meant to physically hurt him! Maybe her head wasn't exactly in the game, but she still glad she stopped them.

"Ma'am?" Agent Vasquez's voice pulled her attention away from her thoughts. Kara turns to face her, only to have a tablet put in her hands. "You just might want to look at this."

Her soulmate was on it, in another television interview. She couldn’t look away even if she tried; it's only been a few days since she last confronted him and she wanted to see him again despite his actions. It's probably been too long since she's seen or felt him. The pull is always there, the tiredness she's recently felt wasn't going to go away until she does see or feel him. But she's not going to give in. 

_"I'm just glad these two men were only in the hospital, and not the morgue. We're all so worried about police brutality, maybe we ought to put a body camera on Supergirl."_

Was he seriously comparing her to that? Will nothing she do make a difference in his eyes? She wants to press down with her strength and break the device holding his face. But that would be letting the anger win. Instead, she tries to smile softly at Agent Vasquez as she gives the tablet back.

"Thank you." Obviously at the look on Vasquez's face told her she failed.

"Ma'am, I know you might think this is not my business, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She leaves after that, before her sister could talk to her about the incident as well. She's already been yelled at by Hank, between that and Maxwell Lord's comments and Agent Vasquez's concern, she doesn't want to deal with this right now.

 

* * *

 

“Nice to see you, Agent Danvers” Maxwell greats Alex Danvers with a large smile as she walks into his office with a large briefcase, “What can I do for the FBI?” He hadn’t been expecting her to show up, at least not so soon anyway. Besides Supergirl’s earlier stunt on the streets and his comments to the public about it, there hadn’t been any major threats against National City. However, Maxwell didn’t mind the unexpected visit; he actually quite enjoys his interactions with Alex Danvers. She was intelligent and witty. He feels drawn to her, and he’s not quite sure why. In another life, he could find himself attracted to her. He isn’t and something holds him back from making a move anyway and it’s more than because she was a government agent. Maxwell has a feeling it’s because of Supergirl, the woman that has been slowly taking over his thoughts more often than not.

“Hope no one’s trying to kill me again.” Maxwell chuckles as Alex stands before him in front of his desk. He relaxes back in his chair, taking in her lack of amusement at his statement.

“I’m not certain someone was trying to kill you last time.” Alex states and Maxwell smiles in triumph as one his theories have been proven correct. The relationship between Supergirl and Alex Danvers seem to be fairly close. He suspected this much when she had a direct line to her with the bombing but for her to share the same (although correct) opinion of Supergirl was too perfect. It would seem odd that an FBI agent would have the personal phone number for Supergirl if there wasn’t some sort of connection – even if Supergirl was working with the agency sometimes.

“Ah, you’ve been talking to Supergirl. Poor thing. I think she’s got her facts confused. I’m not the bad guy.” He might do questionable things that others might think was evil, but he’s trying to help this city and its people. The damage and insanity that Supergirl brings to the city will only bring more heartache and pain. You just had to look at Gotham or Metropolis to know that the vigilantes bring more crime and destruction to their cities due to the fighting against criminals than other cities that didn’t have vigilantes ‘protecting’ them.

At Maxwell’s statement, Alex smirks and settles the briefcase on his desk. “Then prove it.” She turns it around so it would face him when she opens it. Part of a broken robotic arm is lying in the center of the briefcase. The maroon color and dark gold trim is a bit dull for his taste, but he figured the maker was inspired by Iron Man. He would’ve probably gone with a brighter red himself. The thought of Supergirl’s red in her costume crossed his mind caused Maxwell to smile despite himself.

“Loving the color,” Maxwell says sarcastically, with a small chuckle. His hands gesture at the arm, “May I?” Alex nods in consent and he picks up the robotic arm. He studies it, lighter than he expected. Most robotic machines that are human size are often much heavier. Whoever the scientist behind this arm was more advanced than some he’s seen. As he studies the part that was broken off from the rest of the robot, he notices some similarities with what he’s seen with stuff leftover from fights with Supergirl.

“The edging on the break is brittle… The kind of fracturing that would occur if the surface reached absolute zero. Like after being subjected to Supergirl’s freeze breath.” He blows on the arm with a chuckle as he glances up to see Alex’s reaction. The reaction is exactly what Maxwell expects, Alex glances away briefly with a small smile but doesn’t reply or deny the fact that Supergirl was involved. “I didn’t realize the Maiden of Might was on the Fibbies payroll.”

“It’s from an army android. Its gone rogue,” Alex explains, “and I need your help to find it.”

“What makes you think I can?”

“I know you don’t trust the government after what happened to your parents. But this thing is dangerous. And if you want to prove to me that you’re not the bad guy, then help me find the real one.” Alex pleas and he’s very tempted to accept her offer. He likes her, even if she was another government agent and a Supergirl supporter. But the temptation dips as the memory of his parents’ death surfaces again.

“It was good seeing you again, Agent Danvers.” He closes the briefcase and turns it back toward Alex, as she stares blankly down at him – clearly she hadn’t expected him to say that. Maxwell tries to ignore the bad feeling that was creeping in the back of his mind as says goodbye to her. “But I’m kinda busy here.” Alex frowned silently and quickly leaves the office, and he watches her much longer that he probably should have.

He should go back to work – his pile wasn’t going to get any lower if he got distracted by the visit. But his mind wasn’t going to let him, at least not until he did something. He taps on the intercom button on his office phone so it could connect with Paulina. He’ll have her check up on who could have built this tech and that might settle his mind. The army and government along with Supergirl will just have to find this android on their own.

 Although he was highly tempted to find out more information about this fight with Supergirl that the android had – how long did it last? How did Supergirl defeat it? How did it escape the Kryptonian? Was she hurt? That particular question lasted longer in his mind than the others, and not in the hopeful way he thought he would be or probably should be. He hoped she was alright and that idle thought worried him, he wasn’t supposed to be worried about her.

The theory that Supergirl was definitely his soulmate kept coming back to him. The little moments of peace that happen in her presence – even at times just by thinking of her – seem too convenient. Being near her settled most of his chaotic mind, even over the paranoia he knows he has of her abilities, and the strength he felt in her presence alone should be solid enough for anyone else. Maxwell Lord is not like anyone else, however. Those little facts don’t explain the weakness he’s felt that has gotten stronger every day since that night he spoke with her. Even being in this room, which is like a second home to him doesn’t even help like it used to help him on days or nights where nothing else could settle his mind. The absence of her presence seems to get louder every day, and it was getting harder to deny the theory that Supergirl was his soulmate.

 

* * *

 

“You’re looking for Frankenstein’s monster. You should be looking for Dr. Frankenstein.” Maxwell explains and Alex looks away. He sees the second she realizes what he means, and the relief of it quiets the guilt of denying her help earlier.

“Morrow is still controlling it.” Alex states and Maxwell clicks his tongue in pride. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” Maxwell says quietly, “Alex.” He studies her as she nods her head in acknowledgement and walks away. He knows this information will be enough for Alex and Supergirl to defeat T.O. Morrow, which would stop any more attacks on National City citizens. They would have probably eventually have figured it out, he has no doubt, but without knowing the truth behind the engineering of the android more people would have been in danger and he wasn’t going to allow it. Not again.

And the fact that Supergirl was struggling against the android, more so than he’s ever seen so far, drove him just as much as the need to protect the citizens. There was only one explanation for that drive, and he’s not sure if he was ready to confirm it.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t stand how Cat treats me…” Kara punches the hood of the already broken car, as James does his own set of punches to get rid of his frustrations. She knows she should listen to him as well, but Kara can’t help but focus on what was going on with her instead. She’s been dealing with a lot of different emotions lately – even before she found her soulmate or even becoming Supergirl. “I hate how the emotions get the best of me,” using both hands now she starts punching more quickly and a little harder each time, “and I hate how my sister doesn’t know what happened to her father and I hate how I’m never going to have a _normal_ life!”

She punches through the other side of the car, bits of it exploding outward.

“Kara?” James questions quietly, as he moves closer. He had long since stopped speaking his frustrations and silently listened to Kara’s speech. His heart hurt at how much pain and anger he could hear in her voice.

Kara stares at the destroyed car and gasps as she realizes how right Cat had been. There was anger behind the explosive moments she’s had lately. “Oh my god, Cat was right. There is anger behind the anger.” James stares at her in confusion, briefly glancing over the damage she did to the car.

“Are there like extra emotions I don’t know about in Krypton?” James questions as he moves closer to her. Kara shakes her head and moves away from him, facing away from him.

“No, no, I thought I was mad because…” She wants to explain it to him; about what’s going on, but how does she just tell him about her soulmate? The soulmate she has yet to claim, the soulmate that hates her? Hates what she stands for? How does she explain to James, that her soul is still craving Maxwell Lord’s touch, his presence, his voice, his everything? That she’s feeling weaker than she has ever felt, and she’s not sure what else she could do.

“Kara?”

She doesn’t say it, but she tries to explain it in a simpler way – something he would believe because it wasn’t a lie. It was the truth as well, just not everything.

“Seeing you with Lucy makes me think I’ll never have what you two have, someone who knows everything about me. My perfect partner at game night or my soulmate-”

“Kara you’ll find someone-”

“Growing up on Earth, I never felt normal and I always thought if I started to use my powers, my life would make sense but I’m realizing that being myself isn’t making me feel more normal. And it never will, because my normal life? Ended the second my parents put me on that ship and that makes me so _mad_ and my _soulmate_ -” Kara covers her mouth as she struggles to hold down the tears and to stop herself from telling James more. Her phone buzzed and she couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved that she was interrupted from saying more. Because she wasn’t done, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it hidden much longer. It was getting harder to keep quiet about the truth, and she knew it was just going to get harder to deal with if she doesn’t acknowledge her soulmate out loud (and to his face).

Right now, however, there were more important things to deal with.

 

* * *

 

Maxwell studies the fight between Supergirl and Red Tornado. It has been long since over, but he can’t help but rewind the video he received from his connection in the army and watch it again. He studies Supergirl as she lets out her emotions - clearly the anguish and anger – and uses all of her strength of her heat vision against the android. He knows the moment she collapses on the ground that she used too much of it. The moment it happens, he feels an echo of it as well. He’s triple checked to make sure exactly how and when he felt the difference. He’d felt it, he could feel her grow weaker - she used too much of her power against the Red Tornado.

And he knows exactly why he felt it…

Supergirl was his soulmate.

He didn’t doubt it. He couldn’t. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was just going to have Kara tell Maxwell about them being soulmates. However, honestly I couldn't seem to stop him from realizing it himself. LOL. He's too smart sometimes!


End file.
